


The Huntress' Prey

by DaHyoSaYeon



Series: Random One Shots [3]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 5+1 Things, Comedy, Eventual Smut, F/F, Horror, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Obsession, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaHyoSaYeon/pseuds/DaHyoSaYeon
Summary: Mina Myoui is trapped in a nightmare, but somehow finds a light in the darkness.





	The Huntress' Prey

**Author's Note:**

> It's MiAnna time?

The whirring of a chainsaw cut through the misty forest, its teeth rattling off a piece of struck metal. The owner of the chainsaw lumbered about swinging it wildly; he paused for a moment to listen, to hunt. Just out of his vision, hid a woman, cowering behind a burnt out generator; a hand held over her mouth to muffle her ragged breathes. 

Slowly, carefully, she peeked out from her hiding spot and watched his clumsy lumbering; she needed an opening and then she was gone, she just needed an opening. A small explosion sounded from somewhere, drawing the chainsaw owner's attention, he spun around, let out a howl and ran in the direction of the noise, his limping gait not slowing him down in the least; this was her opening. As his wild screams of glee grew further away, the woman crept out from behind the generator and, slowly at first, made her way towards a nearby locker, breaking out into a jog as she could hear the sounds of soft whimpering coming from inside.

"Who's in here?" She asked, voice no more than a whisper

"Mina, is that you?" Was the reply from within 

"Yuqi?" 

"I'm hurt Mina"

"It's alright. Let's get out of here. He's gone for now, but he'll be back"

The locker door creaked open, and a wounded young woman exited into Mina's arms; the hairs on the back of Mina's neck prickled, she felt a cold spot at the base of her skull. 

"We have to go. Now" she urged, pulling Yuqi along in her hurried escape.

She lead the limping girl behind a broken wall and motioned for her to stay low; she pointed towards the locker they had just vacated, revealing to Yuqi, the lumbering form of a chainsaw wielding madman. Mina placed a finger over her lips and carefully began trying to bandage Yuqi's wounds with torn bits of clothing and whatever else she could find; Yuqi held a hand over her mouth, biting down on her hand to avoid making a sound. While patching her up, Mina noticed the marks left behind were not the work of a chainsaw, each cut was deep and angled, like an axe wound.

"Shh shh, Yuqi, who did this?" Asked Mina, softly. Still trying to stem the bleeding

Yuqi removed her hand and whispered through gritted teeth:

"The Huntress"

"Are you sure? I mean, I thought it was Leatherface this time"

"Yes, I'm fucking sure, Mina. It's not like I got these from Freddie"

"Please don't say his name"

"Sorry. I forgot"

The mention of The Nightmare's name threw Mina off, she slipped while applying the last bandage and dug a finger into the gash in Yuqi's side. 

"Ah fuck!" Shouted Yuqi, wincing.

Mina slapped a hand over Yuqi's mouth and apologized. She finished her aid and helped Yuqi to her feet; the two girls froze at the revving of a chainsaw in the small shack nearby. Mina motioned for Yuqi to follow her, which she did, and quietly lead Yuqi away from immediate, certain death; the chainsaw was closer now, the owner rounded the corner just as they managed to slip out of sight. Stepping over tree roots, fallen farm equipment and other obstacles, the duo made for a generator that was slowly chugging to life, hoping another survivor was near. Strength in numbers was their best option right now.

The generator burst into life, bathing the two in bright light, making them very visible in the darkness; a wild scream accompanied the chainsaw and both were coming right for them. Mina broke into a sprint, pulling Yuqi along, who was doing her damnedest to keep up, ran right past the generator and towards the large steel exit gate; Yuqi stumbled and fell to the ground, clutching her bandaged side.

"Mina, help. Please don't leave me here" she pleaded, hand outstretched

The chainsaw was deafening now and, with deep regret, Mina ran towards the gate and took cover behind some fallen trees; Yuqi cried out for help again, begging Mina to save her, but Mina covered her ears and sobbed softly. 

"No! No, please! Don't do this. Please don't do this!" Pleaded Yuqi, her voice almost unintelligible through her tears "Mina! Mina, help me!"

She knew she shouldn't, she knew it would only hurt more, but Mina watched from her hiding place as Leatherface sank a meat hook into Yuqi's back and pulled her to her feet. He dragged Yuqi towards the forest, a bloodstained hook glinting in the moonlight; Mina found her courage and ran after him, hoping the chainsaw would mask her footsteps. When he reached the hook, Leatherface, without a second of hesitation, hoisted the sobbing Yuqi off the meat hook and dropped her forcefully onto the other hook; Yuqi's scream of pain sent shivers down Mina's spine, the fear rooting her in place, she couldn't help but let out a gasp. Leatherface slowly turned in Mina's direction and began lumbering towards her, chainsaw raised above his head, revving it to a high pitched squeal. With one last look at Yuqi's pleading eyes, Mina sent a silent apology and ran. She ran as fast as she could, his footsteps behind her growing closer and closer; the forest was close, Mina hoped she could hide in the trees.

The darkness of the forest engulfed Mina as she ducked behind a tree, pressing against it, heart thumping so loud she was afraid he would hear it. Leatherface stalked past her, unaware of her presence. He took a few more steps into the forest before stopping dead; a faint humming carried over the air, a beautiful, melodic lullaby. Leatherface spun around and limped out of the forest, ignoring Mina completely; his urgent gait, his lack of chainsaw revving, his eyes, all made thing very clear: Leatherface was afraid.

Mina didn't have too much time to ponder the inner workings of a maniac's mind, because the humming was now closer than ever, right on top of her. Mina scanned the area, trying her best to discern where the humming was coming from; despite her terror, Mina couldn't help but find the lullaby enticing, the singer's voice was haunting, laden with a sorrowful, mournful tone that spoke to Mina on a deeper level than she could understand. When the singer came into view, Mina was taken aback by her presence. The woman standing in front of her, blocking her exit, exuded an intimidating aura; her lullaby continued, her eyes never left her prize. 

Mina stared at The Huntress, finding herself infatuated with her stature, her size frightened Mina but no matter how hard she tried, Mina couldn't push the thoughts of being taken and controlled by The Huntress out of her mind; in a situation like this, Mina should want to run away, want to survive, but she wanted to feel The Huntress' arms wrapped tightly around her, feel her heartbeat, if she had one, against her chest. 

"Please. Please don't hurt me" asked Mina softly, not sure how to approach these feelings she was experiencing

The Huntress paused for a moment, Mina thought she saw something human behind those pitch black eyes for a split second, then The Huntress spoke:

"Malenkiy Olen. Bezhat" she growled "Bezhat"

Mina didn't understand her, but when The Huntress raised her axe, Mina caught on very quickly to what she meant and ran, dipping in and out of the trees, searching for somewhere to hide; just as Mina popped out from behind a fallen tree, an axe hit her square in the back, sending her crashing to the ground. 

All she could do was moan weakly when she felt The Huntress grab the axe handle; with unnecessary force, The Huntress ripped the axe out Mina's back, causing her to scream. The Huntress grabbed a fistful of Mina's hair and dragged her to a tree stump, where she turned Mina over to stare at her. In that moment, Mina felt a rush that was nothing like the adrenaline she was sick of feeling, this was completely different. Without a word, The Huntress raised the axe above her head and brought it down on Mina's neck. The pain was blinding, almost too much to bear, then Mina woke up.

"Mina, are you okay?" Asked the boy to her right, placing a hand on her shoulder 

"I'm okay. Just got caught again. You?"

"We made it, but wouldn't you know it, we're right back where we started" he said

"Jackson, it's time, we gotta go. Again" said another person, who was standing by the door waiting for it to unlock

"Alright, calm down Soojin, I'm coming" he sighed "There's three of us right now, wonder who's paired with us this time"

No sooner had the words left Jackson's mouth then came a knock at the closet door in the corner; a small voice called from inside:

"Hello? Guys? Can someone let me out?" 

Jackson strode over to the door and pulled it open; a young woman fell out onto the floor and looked up at the offered hand.

"I'm okay, thanks" said the woman, pushing herself to her feet

"You know, we're in this together, right?" He asked

"Doesn't mean I have to forgive you for leaving me behind last time, Jackson"

"I already said I was sorry, Nayeon what more do you want?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe a little help next time?"

"Enough, it's time!" Yelled Soojin, although her shouting voice wasn't much louder than her speaking voice

Sure enough, the exit door in the room swung open, inviting the party into the void beyond. 

"Think we'll get out this time?" Asked Soojin, tying her hair out of the way

"Not a fucking chance" laughed Nayeon, pushing past everyone and stepping into the blackness; two steps in and she disappeared. Jackson entered after her, followed by Soojin and finally, Mina. The stuffy air of the room faded away and was replaced by the scent of rotting meat and decay.

"Fantastic" thought Mina "The fucking abattoir"

When Mina's feet hit the warm, wet ground of the fields surrounding the abattoir, she immediately broke into a run towards the generator in front of her; the damn thing was busted but Mina knew she had it in her to fix it. Not wanting to waste a second, Mina set to work pulling wires and reconnecting them to others; she, and the other survivors, had become quite proficient at this over the course of countless hours, days, months, that they had been trapped in this hell, desperately fighting for an escape. 

The generator began to spark to life, its pistons slowly beginning to move; in the distance another generator was successfully started and Mina prayed her friends would be able to escape run before they were caught. The scream that echoed through the field soon after, told her otherwise; for less than a second, Mina could see the shape of the victim, laying sprawled out on their back, the killer looming above them. Her heart sinking, but her resolve strengthened, Mina focused on getting the last two wires stuck together and before long, the generator was running. Two down, three to go.

Mina slipped away from the generator, and it's light, and into a patch of tall grass, from which she could see the incoming killer; her heart began to race at the sight of them: The Huntress. Something made Mina step out from the grass, hands raised in surrender and approached The Huntress. 

The Huntress' eyes focused on Mina, she raised her axe but paused for a moment. Did she recognise Mina or was this another game for her?

"Malenkiy Olen. Bezhat" 

The same words from before. Once again, Mina didn't understand and she tried to say as much, until The Huntress silenced her with a raised hand.

"Bezhat" she said again, pointing out into the distance "Bezhat"

Mina found her voice:

"I don't understand what -"

"Bezhat!" Shouted The Huntress, grabbing Mina by the jacket and throwing her away from her "Bezhat!"

Mina stared up at The Huntress, frustrated that she couldn't understand what she wanted from her.

"You want me to go? Is that it?" She asked

The Huntress nodded, raising her axe once more.

"You. Go" she commanded "Bezhat"

Instinct said to run, to take the chance she was given and escape, but Mina didn't want to, she wanted to be near The Huntress, wanted to be thrown around like she had before; in this ever changing hellscape, Mina wanted The Huntress to be her constant. 

The Huntress' axe glinted in the light from the nearby generator, dark red dripping from the blade. Mina took a step closer, eyes switching between The Huntress and her axe; The Huntress held a hand out, stopping Mina.

"Go" she growled

"I won't" said Mina defiantly, as she took another step closer

"Pokidat, Olen"

"No!" Shouted Mina

The Huntress let out a shriek and swung her axe.

The last thing Mina felt was the blade bite into her neck and then, she was in the closet.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Thought Mina, holding her head.

She had to wait for either the door to open or someone to let her out; from previous experience, she knew it could take hours, so she was alone with her thoughts. 

How could she want to be near a monster? Had being in the Entity's world for so long, taken its toll on her psyche? Mina couldn't deny the feeling in her stomach when she saw The Huntress: little, blood stained butterflies.

The door handle turned and Mina was met with an unknown person, standing on the other side of the door; they offered her a hand and a smile.

"Is this your first time?" They asked

"Uh, no. I've actually been here for a really long time" answered Mina, taking her hand.

The new girl pulled Mina to her feet and out of the closet.

"Thank you, uh?"

"The name's Sunmi and you are?"

"Mina, Myoui Mina"

"I would say it's nice to meet you but, these circumstances are less than...well, you get what I mean"

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you end up here?"

"My memory is a little foggy, but, I was working at a car rental place, crashed the car and woke up here, being chased by a nutcase with an incense holder"

"Oh, I meant, did you escape or -?"

"I, uh, didn't escape, no. Some ghost girl got me, shoved her sword right through here" she explained, pointing at her chest "I'll be honest, it fucking sucked"

Mina laughed, something she thought she'd never do again; Sunmi, her new friend, laughed too.

"I didn't think dying was that funny, but okay" she said

"How many times have you done it, so far?"

"Six, maybe seven? You?"

"I lost count after the thousand mark"

"A thousand times, for real?"

"We've escaped multiple times but we never leave. Sometimes I think this is hell" 

"It sure feels like-" 

A knock at the closet door cut Sunmi off, "Let me the fuck out, I want to get this over with" shouted the voice from the closet.

"Are you going to get that or should I?" Asked Sunmi

"Let me" answered Mina, as she walked over to the closet and opened it "Hello Yoongi, how lovely to see you again"

"Oh fuck, you again?" He sighed, looking past Mina "You know the idea is to not get murdered, right?"

"Ohhh, it's you. It's difficult to recognise you when you're not strung up like a pig on a hook" sneered Sunmi

"You know each other?" Asked Mina

"Unfortunately, yes, I know him. Don't expect him to help you in your most desperate time of need. Like, if you're stuck in a bear trap and he walks right past because he has a crate to search"

"How full of shit are you?"

"How tall are you again?"

Mina thought it best to stop their bickering and stepped between the two.

"We have to work together, otherwise we won't ever leave"

"Whatever" murmured Yoongi, taking a seat on the floor "Who did you have last, Mina?"

"The...The, uh, Huntress" said Mina, looking down at the floor 

"Are...are you blushing, Mina?" Asked Sunmi incredulously

"What? No! I mean..." Answered Mina, adding "Anyone know what Olen means?"

"It's Russian for deer, why?" Said Yoongi

"And Bezhat?"

"Oh my God. You've got a thing for The Huntress" 

"Are you fucking insane?" Said Mina, the pitch of her voice rising "It's just something I heard her say to another survivor. And anyway, how did you learn Russian?"

"From my job"

"And that was?"

"Interpreter"

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Why are you in love with a 7 foot tall, murderous woman in a bunny mask?"

Mina turned away and walked over to the window, her face reflected in the pitch black glass; a soft thud came from behind her, for which Mina was thankful.

"I'll get it" offered Sunmi, opening the closet "Hi, welcome"

"Thanks, I guess. Hi, Yoongi, Mina, and?"

"Sunmi, nice to meet you"

"So, you new here?"

"Kind of"

"Oh, if you want, I can show you around. Show you a few ins and outs"

"Fucking hell, do you ever turn off, Yubin?" Asked Yoongi "Is this really the right time?"

"Go fuck yourself, Yoongi. Or better yet, I'm sure The Nurse is lonely, why don't you fuck her?"

"Oh no, you wanna talk to her about that shit" laughed Yoongi, pointing to Mina

"The fuck is he on about, Myoui?" 

"He's being an asshole, ignore him"

Before the situation could get any worse for Mina, the door clicked open and the void invited them to yet another inevitable, painful death.

"Let's go, loves" said Yubin, dragging Sunmi by the hand into the darkness

Yoongi and Mina followed soon after.

"I really hope I see her again" thought Mina.

The darkness became light, the ground solid and cold; Mina looked up, once her eyes had adjusted, and was met with the terrifying visage of The Shape. Two stabs to the chest and one to the back as she ran away, and Mina woke up in the closet.

She escaped once after that, got hooked twice, couldn't remove a reverse bear trap in time, bled out once; but she never saw The Huntress, a fact that upset Mina greatly.

"I can't fucking take this anymore" she murmured to the two people sitting next to her

"It's not so bad, just an eternity of suffering" said Jihyo with a small laugh

"We shouldn't be here, I shouldn't be here. What do you mean an eternity? As in forever?" Asked the man on her left

"Yes, forever. That's what eternity means, Daniel" answered Jihyo, annoyed by his complete lack of understanding

The knock at the closet door, the exit door opening, the trek through the darkness; it was all becoming too much for Mina, she worried her psyche would crack, if that was still possible.

Mina's heart raced when her vision cleared and she found herself surrounded by trees; her excitement passed quickly when she heard the, at this point, telltale sounds of Bubba's chainsaw cleaving it's way through wood or bone or whatever else got in his way. 

"No Huntress this time, how unfortunate" thought Mina, shuffling towards a locker "Maybe I can hide in here until this is over"

The locker was warmer than the outside, maybe someone had recently been in here, maybe everytime someone got caught in here it kept a bit of their warmth as a trophy. Mina slowed her breathing and prepared herself for a wait. The chainsaw echoed through the forest, followed by the screams of his first victim, then his second, then his third; not once did Mina hear the sound of a working generator.

Lost in her thoughts, Mina didn't hear Leatherface walk up to the locker; he ripped the door open and grabbed Mina from inside. He threw her to the ground and stood above her; soulless, lifeless eyes staring at his victim. The usual fear that Mina had become accustomed to, barely registered this time; she didn't even fight back when he raised the chainsaw, revved it loudly and brought it down on her stomach. 

Mina waited for the bite of the chainsaw's teeth, waited for the literal gut ripping pain that came with it, but it never did. She opened her eyes to find the chainsaw inches away from her face, the smell of gasoline filling her nose causing her to cough; what shocked her more was the reason why she was still alive.

The Huntress had her axe head underneath the chainsaw, holding it away from Mina; The Huntress cast Mina a look before lifting the chainsaw, with a considerable effort, and casting it aside, its teeth digging into the ground next to Mina. The Huntress silenced Bubba's scream of frustration with a well placed backhand, when he tried to retaliate she took hold of his arm, stopping him dead; Bubba glared at The Huntress, his one normal eye scrunched in rage. 

"You. Leave. Now!" She roared at him, pushing him backwards "She. Mine"

Leatherface grunted in response and ripped his chainsaw from the ground; swinging wildly he moved towards The Huntress, high pitched whine of the chainsaw hurting Mina's ears. The Huntress retreated a few steps before drawing an axe and hurling it at Bubba; the axe landed squarely in his shoulder, but he remained focused, his pace quickened and soon he had closed the gap between the two, chainsaw whirring wildly the whole time. 

Something triggered in Mina, she wanted to, no, needed to help The Huntress, she couldn't bear the thought of her getting hurt.

Mina scrambled to her feet and started throwing whatever she could find at Bubba; this act served as little more than a mild annoyance for Bubba, who did take the time to snarl in Mina's direction. Mina watched on as The Huntress brought her axe down on Bubba's head, like she was splitting a log. The crack of his skull echoed throughout the forest. 

"Don't kill me, please" said Mina, dropping to her knees, hands clasped together. She drew on what Yoongi had agreed to teach her and said "Ne ubivay menya"

"No. Kill" said The Huntress, lowering her blood drenched axe "Anna. No kill"

"Anna? Are you Anna?" Asked Mina

"Da"

"I'm Mina-"

"Come" said The Huntress, taking Mina by the hand "Home"

Mina had no choice, she wasn't strong enough to fight back, she didn't want to fight back. The Huntress lead her through the dark forest, her years of tracking making it easy for her to navigate in near total darkness. Eventually the two reached a run down log cabin, it's walls cracked and broken, but it occurred to Mina, this was The Huntress' home.

"Do you live here?" Asked Mina

The Huntress answered with a finger on her lips, she signalled for Mina to enter the cabin and followed after. Now that she was inside, Mina was surprised to see such a homely living space in the hellish nightmare that was The Entity's domain; a fire crackled in a stone fireplace, a kettle sat bathing in the flames, a rickety bed took up the corner of the room, thick fur blankets lay atop it. A forceful hand pushed Mina onto an animal skin in front of the fire. 

"This is your home?" Inquired Mina, taking the opportunity to warm herself

"Home. Yes. You stay now"

"Stay? With you?" 

Mina couldn't hide the excitement in her voice. To her, a very fucked up, twisted, dream had just come true.

"Here" said The Huntress softly, handing Mina a battered china teacup.

She took the cup and breathed deeply of its rich, sweet, earthy, flowery scent; she took a small sip and instantly felt relaxation wash over her. The terror outside was held at bay by the little cabin and its owner. Mina soon felt sleepy, maybe it was the tea or the fire or maybe being near The Huntress, Anna, gave her a sense of safety; before long, Mina was curled up in front of the fireplace, her body resting after countless hours spent running, struggling and, as was often the case, dying.

When Mina woke, she shot upright, heart racing. She looked around the room and almost cried. She was still in Anna's cabin. A sound by the fireplace caught her attention; Anna was sitting cross-legged on the hearth, a little knitted doll in her hand; it bore a striking resemblance to Mina. Anna's head snapped up when she became aware of Mina staring at her and she hurried to replace the mask she had left laying by her side.

"No, dont-" started Mina but Anna ignored her and finished securing her mask 

Anna walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, the doll still clutched in her hands. She offered the doll to Mina, who took it with shaking hands. 

"Is this, me?" 

"Yes. You"

"Can I keep her?"

Anna nodded and, for the first time in Mina's recollection, smiled. Mina noticed that, in a her rush to don the mask, Anna hadn't properly fixed her hair and Mina reached out to brush her long, shiny brown hair behind her ear. Anna grabbed her arm and shook her head, her grip firm but not painful; Mina couldn't help but feel something in the space between them, electricity, a connection.

Mina leaned in and kissed Anna. 

She had done it. She had taken the plunge into the dark and was ready for whatever would come of it.

Anna released her grip on Mina's arm and placed her hand on Mina's waist, she dug her nails into Mina, causing her to draw a deep, shuddering breath. Anna pushed Mina onto her back and climbed on top of her, straddling her hips, pinning her to the bed; Mina reached out to touch Anna's face but was denied by a forceful kiss. Anna's lips tasted of wine and berries, she had a softness about her that belied her frightening and powerful stature; Mina jumped at Anna's hand on her breast, her rough palms rubbing over Mina's nipples sent electric shocks through her body. 

Mina moaned into Anna's next kiss, their tongues performing a sensual dance; Anna lifted her weight off of Mina slightly and hooked her fingers into Mina's jeans. She ripped the button right off and pulled her pants down enough to reveal her underwear. Anna caressed Mina's slick slit, causing her to become even wetter. In Anna's eyes, Mina saw fire, something else entirely had taken over her, like she had given into her animalistic side, her wild, untamed, uncontrolled side, she had become The Huntress.

The Huntress, now in complete and total control, kissed Mina's neck, biting enough for it to be painful. She stood up from the bed and, to Mina's delight, removed her clothing; if Mina wasn't dripping before, she was a waterfall now. The Huntress' muscles glistened with a thin layer of sweat, her abs flexed with every deep breath; Mina could barely contain herself when she saw The Huntress' thighs slick with her own juices. To Mina, this meant her feelings were mutual. The Huntress returned her attentions to Mina, climbing on top of her again and kissing her body; Mina made to speak but The Huntress silenced her for the umpteenth time that night.

Mina thought she was ready for anything, but when The Huntress straddled her face, her nose brushing against her pussy, Mina knew she was wholly, completely, The Huntress'. Staring into her depths, Mina wanted nothing more than to please The Huntress; her master lowered herself onto Mina's face, smothering the girl. Mina thrust her tongue deep into The Huntress, eliciting a loud moan from her; this only served to spur Mina on. She upped the pace of her licking, sucking and biting on her partner's pussy lips; The Huntress' breathing quickened, her moaning grew louder. 

Slowly suffocating, Mina was prepared to slip away into the void if it meant giving everything to The Huntress; she felt The Huntress tense for a moment before the floodgates opened. Warm, sweet, musky liquid gushed forth, coating Mina's cheeks and lips in her sugary glaze; Mina drank from her nectar as if it was the last thing she would ever taste. The Huntress' thighs squeezed tightly, trapping Mina in the space between unconsciousness and ecstasy; The Huntress threw her head back and let out a primal, guttural moan. 

When her orgasm passed, The Huntress raised herself off of Mina and returned to her position straddling her hips; she kissed Mina, tasting her own juices and Mina's spit mixed into an intoxicating cocktail; Mina took deep breaths, thankful that she hadn't passed out but desperate for more of The Huntress.

Mina couldn't take it anymore and rubbed her clit, only to have The Huntress stop her; she pushed Mina's hand away and instead slid two fingers into her soaking wet pussy. Each thrust sent waves of pleasure coursing through Mina's form, her limbs felt weightless, her head became fuzzy, she felt like she would disappear in a matter of seconds. 

Then it hit. 

A tsunami of pure, life changing bliss rocketed through Mina, her body writhing and twisting against her will, her mind blank save for the indescribable pleasure she was feeling; The Huntress slowed her fucking and slowly withdrew her fingers, they shone in the firelight, dripping with Mina's love.

Mina didn't have time to recover at all before The Huntress had her legs entwined in Mina's, grinding their clits together; it hurt but Mina didn't want it to stop, she never wanted this to end. The Huntress continued to grind into Mina, even when her orgasm boiled over for the third time; it was as if she would never be satisfied, as if she was a woman possessed. 

The Huntress once again fucked Mina with her fingers, leaning in for a sloppy, messy tongue fucking; having The Huntress so close, Mina took a chance. She reached up and gingerly placed her fingers on the sides of her mask; The Huntress didn't resist this time. Mina slowly removed the mask from her partner's face, revealing The Huntress for who she really was, Anna. 

Deep scars covered the skin around her eyes, the area underneath the mask was bloodied and bruised, pock marks ran the length of her cheeks; Mina could see the pain Anna was in, ashamed of what she was underneath the mask.

"You're beautiful, Anna" said Mina tearfully "Ty krasiva, Anna"

Mina threw the mask aside and pulled Anna in for a kiss; she kissed her lips, cheeks, every scar, cut and bruise. Anna returned these kisses with equal intensity and continued to thrust into Mina with increased vigor; Mina felt the dam burst and, for the fourth, fifth, maybe seventh time that night, was awash with orgasmic bliss. It hit Mina harder than she thought because soon her head was swimming, her vision was blurry and she could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness; the last thing Mina saw before falling into the blackness of exhaustion, was Anna above her, smiling.

When she woke, Mina found herself unable to move, but unlike any other time, she didn't panic; Anna had her arms wrapped around Mina, holding her tightly against her. 

Mina placed her head against Anna's chest and fell asleep listening to the heartbeat of a monster.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing a ton of DBD lately, like, far too much and Huntress is my baby girl who I love so much.
> 
> Also, funnily enough, Mina in Russian means "mine", so, yeah, completely unintended but it works so yeah.
> 
> I can't write sex.


End file.
